Imhotep
Imhotep, is the high priest of Pharaoh Amset Ra and the creator of his Golden Items as well as the Pyramid Map and the Seal Diamond. Imhotep owns a loyal pet snake called Cobra who follows any of his commands. History 'Background' To Be Added 'Rise of the Pharaoh' To Be Added 'Fall of the Pharaoh' To Be Added Personality Imhotep is highly loyal and devoted to his master Amset Ra and obeys all of his orders. He has devoted his entire life in serving him. He forged his Golden Items and later buried his lifeless body while also using a powerful spell to seal al the Golden Items with their respective location within a hidden dimension. Imhotep has shown to be a calm and intelligent individual who operates behind the scenes or through his pet snake Cobra. He can make plans on his own to increase his own desires and wishes but remains loyal to Amset nonetheless. Powers and Abilities Master Sorcerer: Imhotep is a master sorcerer and possesses extensive knowledge in various forms of magic. He can conjure powerful mystic and magical spells and magical attacks for a variety of purposes. With his magic, he could create incredible powerful items, exceeding even his own magical powers, by sacrificing the souls of a small village. He could cast small illusions and make himself disappear. At his peak, he managed to seal all the Golden Items, Amset's Pyramid and himself and hide them with only a map capable of finding them. Great Knowledge: Imhotep possesses great knowledge on various subjects like magic, history, human physiology, animals, chemistry, geography, astronomy and alchemy. Amset Ra called him the smartest and wisest man admits his servants and would often ask for his advice. Immortality: Imhotep is immortal meaning that he cannot die and never suffer from the effects of aging. However, his immortality is cursed as he looks like a mummy and that it's only in effect as long as he's trapped in the desert dimension which he also cannot leave. Only Amset with all of his Items can free him from this trap by bringing his pyramid back to the normal world. Increased Endurance: As a side effect of his immortality, Imhotep can survive without supplies, resources, energy, or other items for an extended amount of time. He requires little air, sleep, rest, food and drinks and still maintains optimal health. Spells/Rituals Usage: Imhotep utilizes many different spells and rituals for a variety of purposes. He has extensive knowledge on many spells and rituals and owns many powerful, secret and deadly magical scrolls and books. He has his own private collections on these items as well as magical objects and ingredients. Curse Inducement: Imhotep can place a curse on almost anyone and anything including himself. His curses effects include misfortune/bad luck, various sicknesses, infertility, physical defects/, etc. He can even induce immortality on others but only at a high cost as well as certain conditions. High Hand-to-Hand Combat: Despite avoiding actual combat, Imhotep still has some hand-to-hand combat skills. These skills allows him to hold off three rebels at once in the past, but with the aid of some magic. His warrior-like combat skills are inferior to that of the modern fighters such as Noa Doc and Hank Doc. Snake Manipulation: Imhotep can control various types of snakes. He control them to do his bidding, like helping him during situations, using them against foes, using them to see locations and get information about a particular place, using them for battle, and using them for spying on others. Trivia To Be Added Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Non-PowerForm Characters Category:Magic